Geodraxus
=Details= Originally offered as a hand casted resin figure, Geodraxus has officially hit PVC production as of Designer Con 2018.https://www.instagram.com/p/BqOkc4tn9by/ =Character History= Wave 1: Geodraxus "I have personally been waiting for this moment for the better part of 7 years. I will still pull Geo out of my pocket every so often and just marvel at how he shines in the light or how he feels in my hands. It has always been my hope that Geo would look and feel like a true gem with glass like surfaces and sharp edges. I believe we accomplished that, but I want you guys to be the judge! It has been an absolute blast re-working him from clay to now a full PVC figure. I want to give a very special thank you to my brother Matt Doughty who has helped and guided me so much over the years. I can truly say I would not be here if it wasn't for all of his generosity and kindness. He has been an integral part of making Geodraxus a reality and I can not thank him enough! So many changes and iterations went into making this final figure. With over a decade of experience under his belt, I was lucky enough to have avoided so many trials and tribulations that go with making a production piece. Thanks Popes! Moving forward, we are going to adjust the numbers and make it so Geo can get into more hands and accommodate peoples wants. This was good to see what people are feeling with this new figure (both positive and negative) and I think we have some fun things planned that you guys might dig."http://spaced-out-design.blogspot.com/2019/04/thank-you.html Wave 2: Grannikor "This wave in particular is very special to me as it serves as the first time this new "flecking" effect has been captured in PVC form outside of translucent figures with glitter in the Glyos world. Since the inception of Geo, I always imagined a defined rock type version of him that looks just like the Grannikor figure. I imagine the Prismirian base form would be something close to granite/stone. Over time they can augment themselves with the various crystals that grow within Prismiria to give them special powers and effects. Having the ability to produce these base versions of Geo was a great accomplishment and I couldn't be any happier with the results! Luckily, Matt found himself in a target one day and spotted the Grey Gargoyle figure from Hasbro's Marvel Legends line. We would later submit this to our factory in an effort to try and replicate the PVC effect for this launch. Thank you Eagle Eye Doughty!"http://spaced-out-design.blogspot.com/2019/06/thank-you.html =Story= The Protector of Prismiria Geodraxus is the protector of Prismiria and all of its inhabitants. Brother to Cynodraxus , one of Prismiria's fiercest warriors. Put together, they are an unstoppable team that can overcome any obstacle in their path. While Prismiria doesn't see too much chaos in their system, Geodraxus and Cynodraxus are always at the ready to defend their home planet from any threatening source.http://spacedoutdesign.limitedrun.com/products/531727-geodraxus-standard The Amethyrians Perhaps one of the most divine forms Geodraxus has ever taken, the form of an Amethyrian. The Amethyrians are a small group of Prismirians who strive for excellence. Everything they did or said resonated in a way that everyone admired. For Geodraxus' constant acts of bravery and foresight, the Amethyrians awarded him with a very special gift...http://spacedoutdesign.limitedrun.com/products/531729-geodraxus-amethyrian The Long Trek In a last ditch effort to end the ongoing threat within the Prismirian Mines, Geo travels deep through the desolate Sands of Prismiria, seeking counsel within the Golden Fortress of the legendary Regent Zuryun.http://spaced-out-design.blogspot.com/2019/08/the-long-trek.html Winters Warning Geodraxus cloaks himself as he approaches the frozen anomaly that has materialized above his beloved planet. As he drifts closer to the tear in space, he extends his hand out towards the rift. Suddenly, two alternate versions of himself appear with an alarming message to the Protector of Prismiria. "Beware of Iragniria!"They both exclaimed. "It is coming for this system and soon you too shall feel its wrath." Before Geo had a chance to speak, the rift closed with the traces of this sub dimension and its survivors with it. "Who were those alternate beings that resembled me so greatly?" Geo pondered.http://spaced-out-design.blogspot.com/2020/02/winters-warning.html =Versions= Geodraxus Regenesis Production PVC Geodraxus figure - Geodraxus Regenesis. Grey with no paint applications. Glyos compatible. 19 total parts. First released at Designer Con (DCon) 2018 on November 16-18th, 2018 and online on December 8th, 2018. $15 each. Geodraxus_Regenesis.png|Geodraxus Regenesis IMG_9033.jpg|Geodraxus Regenesis GRUNITE.jpg|Grunite (Alternate build) - Grunites are a dwarven race of Prismirians that spend most of their time harvesting Prismiria’s highly coveted Obsidyre Ore. They may be small in size, but do not underestimate them...http://spaced-out-design.blogspot.com/2018/12/grunites.html IMG_9055.jpg|Alternate build 44675471_265941304103485_700510318061070251_n.jpg|Parts Breakdownhttps://www.instagram.com/p/BqeDyFmHdVO/ Geodrax_preview.jpg|Preview image (Test Shot) Geodraxus Alpha Production PVC Geodraxus figure - Geodraxus Alpha. Translucent Blue with no paint applications. Glyos compatible. 21 total parts. Released on March 29th, 2019. $12 each. Geo_Blank_Web_530x@2x.png|Geodraxus Alpha Geodraxus Standard Production PVC Geodraxus figure - Geodraxus Standard. Translucent Blue with Silver paint applications. Glyos compatible. 21 total parts. Released on March 29th, 2019. $16 each. Geo_Standard_Web_530x@2x.png|Geodraxus Standard Geo_Standard_Close-WEB.png Grunite_Close-WEB-3.png|Grunite configuration Geodraxus-CLOSE-WEB-3.png|Geodraxus of Prismiria! (Photo by Matt Doughty)https://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2019/03/geodraxus-of-prismiria.html Geodraxus_-_300dpi_-_RGB_for_digital.jpg|Geodraxus with the Prismirian Knights (Artwork by Jason Ho) Geodraxus Stealth Production PVC Geodraxus figure - Geodraxus Stealth. Translucent Clear with no paint applications. Glyos compatible. 21 total parts. Released on June 7th, 2019. $12 each. Geodraxus_Stealth_2000x.png|Geodraxus Stealth GEO_STEALTH_CLOSE.png Grunite_Stealth_Squad.png|Grunite Stealth Squad Geodraxus Granite Corps Production PVC Geodraxus figure - Geodraxus Granite Corps. Grey Sparkle with Black paint applications. Glyos compatible. 21 total parts. Released on June 7th, 2019. $16 each. Geodraxus_Grannikor.png|Geodraxus Granite Corps - Grannikor Obsidyre_Hunter_Alpha.png|Obsidyre Hunter Alpha - Obsidyre Ore Hunter Grannikor_Guardian.png|Grannikor Guardian Grannikor_Guardian_2.png Prismirian_Knight_Grannikor.png|Prismirian Knight Grannikor Geodraxus Amethyrian Production PVC Geodraxus figure - Geodraxus Amethyrian. Translucent Purple with Silver paint applications. Glyos compatible. 21 total parts. Released on June 7th, 2019. $16 each. Geodraxus_Amethyrian_production.png|Geodraxus Amethyrian Prismirian_Knight_Amerost_Group.png|Amerost Knights - Prismirian Knight Amerost Group Geodraxus_Amerost_Standard.png|Amerost Knight Geodraxus_Caverns_Bussey.jpg|Geodraxus in the Caverns while the Obsidyre Ore Hunter stalks (Artwork by Patrick Bussey) Geodraxus Sanerrok Production PVC Geodraxus figure - Geodraxus Sanerrok. Sand Sparkle with Black paint applications. Glyos compatible. 21 total parts. Released on August 16th, 2019. $16 each. Geodraxus_Sanerrok.png|Geodraxus Sanerrok Geodraxus_Sanerrok_Close.png Geodraxus_Sanerrok_Cloaked.png Geodraxus_02_-_300dpi_-_RGB_for_digital_-_Sands_Of_Prismira.jpg|Sands Of Prismira.jpg (Artwork by Jason Ho) IMG_0512.jpg|Imperial Armor Sanerrok (Imperial Regent Zuryun + Geodraxus Sanerrok) Geodraxus Xycoss Production PVC Geodraxus figure - Geodraxus Xycoss. Translucent Red (Xycoss) with Silver paint applications. Glyos compatible. 21 total parts. Released on August 16th, 2019. $16 each. Geodraxus_Xycoss_540x.png|Geodraxus Xycoss Xycoss_Fortress_Sentinel.png|Xycoss Fortress Sentinel Xycoss_Close_540x.png Geodraxus_02_-_300dpi_-_RGB_for_digital_-_Sands_Of_Prismira.jpg|Sands Of Prismira.jpg (Artwork by Jason Ho) Geodraxus Xycoss Alpha Production PVC Geodraxus figure - Geodraxus Xycoss Alpha. Translucent Red (Xycoss) with no paint applications. Glyos compatible. 21 total parts. Released on August 16th, 2019. $12 each. Geodraxus_Xycoss_Alpha_530x@2x.png|Geodraxus Xycoss Alpha Geodraxus Stealth MK II Production PVC Geodraxus figure - Geodraxus Stealth MK II. Translucent Clear with no paint applications. Glyos compatible. 21 total parts. Released on August 16th, 2019. $12 each. Geodraxus_Stealth_2000x.png|Geodraxus Stealth MK II GEO_STEALTH_CLOSE.png Grunite_Stealth_Squad.png|Grunite Stealth Squad Geodraxus Molterros Production PVC Geodraxus figure - Geodraxus Molterros. Black with Orange paint applications. Glyos compatible. 21 total parts. Released on November 30th, 2019. $25 each. Geodraxus_Molterros.png|Geodraxus Molterros Geodraxus03web.jpg|Power Of The Pyrocor Spaced_Out_Launch.jpg Geodraxus Molterros Alpha Production PVC Geodraxus figure - Geodraxus Molterros Alpha. Black with no paint applications. Glyos compatible. 21 total parts. Released on November 30th, 2019. $12 each. Geodraxus_Molterros_Alpha.png|Geodraxus Molterros Alpha Geodraxus Pyrocor Production PVC Geodraxus figure - Geodraxus Pyrocor. Translucent Orange with Silver paint applications. Glyos compatible. 21 total parts. Released on November 30th, 2019. $16 each. Geodraxus_Pyrocor.png|Geodraxus Pyrocor Geodraxus Pyrocor Alpha Production PVC Geodraxus figure - Geodraxus Pyrocor Alpha. Translucent Orange with no paint applications. Glyos compatible. 21 total parts. Released on November 30th, 2019. $12 each. Geodraxus_Pyrocor_Alpha_530x@2x.png|Geodraxus Pyrocor Alpha Geodraxus Cosmofrost Production PVC Geodraxus figure - Geodraxus Cosmofrost. Translucent Blue Sparkle with paint applications. Glyos compatible. 23 total parts. Released on February 7th, 2020. $18 each. Geodraxus_Cosmofrost_Final.png|Geodraxus Cosmofrost Geodraxus_04_-_300dpi_-_RGB_for_digital.jpg|Winters Warning (Artwork by Jason Ho) Geodraxus Cosmofrost Alpha Production PVC Geodraxus figure - Geodraxus Cosmofrost Alpha. Translucent Blue Sparkle with no paint applications. Glyos compatible. 23 total parts. Released on February 7th, 2020. $12 each. Geodraxus-Cosmofrost-Alpha.jpg|Geodraxus Cosmofrost Alpha Geodraxus Glacydian Production PVC Geodraxus figure - Geodraxus Glacydian. Semi Translucent Light Blue with paint applications. Glyos compatible. 23 total parts. Released on February 7th, 2020. $16 each. Geodraxus_Glacydian.png|Geodraxus Glacydian Geo_and_Strider.png Glacydian_Reaver.png|Glacydian Reaver Glacydian_Reaver_2.png Geodraxus_04_-_300dpi_-_RGB_for_digital.jpg|Winters Warning (Artwork by Jason Ho) Geodraxus Glacydian Alpha Production PVC Geodraxus figure - Geodraxus Glacydian Alpha. Semi Translucent Light Blue with no paint applications. Glyos compatible. 23 total parts. Released on February 7th, 2020. $12 each. Geodraxus-Glacydian-Alpha.jpg|Geodraxus Glacydian Alpha Geodraxus Stealth MK III Production PVC Geodraxus figure - Geodraxus Stealth MK III. Translucent Clear with no paint applications. Glyos compatible. 23 total parts. Released on February 7th, 2020. $12 each. Geodraxus_Stealth_MK_III.png|Geodraxus Stealth MK III Stealth_Sneak.png Geodraxus_04_-_300dpi_-_RGB_for_digital.jpg|Winters Warning (Artwork by Jason Ho) =Resin Figures= Resin hand casted Urethane items. Offered at random times in the store and at conventions. The listings are just to note the types colors available and not every single listing or color variant released. All items are Limited Edition and have varying numbers available with each color release. Parts are Glyos compatible. See: Geodraxus Resin =References= Category:Prismiria